


Drown

by kkkzz



Category: Divinity: Original Sin (Video Games)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 07:08:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29995719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkkzz/pseuds/kkkzz
Summary: 舌尖贴上歌唱家的皮肤的那一刻，从不相信极乐之地存在的她淹没在一片欢愉之海中，海浪的拍打下肉体和灵魂剥离了，洗去了她所有的痛苦。她的主人一定在这个时候钻进了她的皮囊中，用她的嘴唇说道：“留下来吧，我愿意用一片树林为你打造牢笼，找最伟大的作曲家在你身上刻下我的名字，永远做我的小歌鸟。”洛思的指尖还黏着从希贝尔后背挠下的血迹，混合着汗液在她的螺纹上晕开，她擦去连希贝尔自己都不知道何时流下的泪水：“可是你们已经失去森林了。”歌唱家的字句中还夹着断断续续的喘息，动听得宛如在低吟一首挽歌，假如站立在死亡之雾弥漫中的树木能发出声音，是不是也是这般充满悲悯？“为我唱歌，洛思，为我唱首歌。”
Relationships: Lohse/Sebille (Divinity: Original Sin)





	Drown

**Author's Note:**

> IF 洛思和希贝尔在被押上那艘前往欢乐堡的船之前就遇到过对方。我有点饿，所以就割了腿肉，恐怕我是搞不过拉瑞安的，但是我太喜欢从没听过自由之歌的希贝尔和只会歌唱快乐的洛思的相遇的场面了！

希贝尔这次的暗杀目标可比前几个有情调多了，她把冷笑藏在酒杯后，坐在距离那个商人和他的小情人几桌之隔的角落中，手指神经质地敲打着匕首的刀背，反复回味着它刺穿脆弱的皮层埋进鲜红的肉和脏器之中的快感，他们的生命都吊在她的刀尖在她的指挥下舞蹈，只有这种掌控感能让她暂时忘却那双永远凝视着她后背的眼睛，只有目标们的惨叫声能让她忘却从她的主人口中哼唱出的歌曲。  
“杀了他！杀了他！”那歌声又在指挥着她的头脑，她不得不用藏在袖口的银针刺破手指保持清醒。  
等一等，还不到最混乱的时刻。等那个歌手出现，等酒馆的所有人都不在注意她，她就会上前收走她的目标。

哒、哒、哒，是鞋子走上高台的声音。  
砰、砰、砰，是听众们拍桌子的声音。  
“洛思！”“洛思！”“洛思！”酒馆里的每个人呼喊着歌手的名字，热情几乎掀翻了房顶。希贝尔为了不显得那么格格不入，也把这个名字放在舌头上滚了几遍，奇怪，它的发音如果大声喊出来没什么特别的，但如果轻轻地品尝，就会发现它轻盈飘逸地如同林间的落叶。  
“好了好了，我知道了，我最后一定会给你们留一个合唱的机会。但我今天有个新把戏……”洛思打了个响指，希贝尔感到酒馆内平白生出一阵风像卷起的被盖那样铺开来，灯火通明的建筑沉进黑暗里。  
希贝尔埋着头，在烛光熄灭的那一刻站起身，如影子一般流畅地融进背景里向她的目标移动，匕首的刀锋即刻离那血肉只有咫尺之遥，但第一声歌声飘来就像一股从未有过的强大的推力狠狠地撞上她，她在洛思的鲁特琴声中下沉，她的歌是海怪的吸盘缠绕着她的四肢，但它们似乎并不想把她撕开，只是温柔地吮吸着她的肌肤。在那股坚韧的力量引导下，希贝尔今夜第一次抬起头看向舞台的方向，一头红发的歌手正坐在椅子上闭着眼沉浸在自己的音乐王国中，每一次拨动怀中鲁特琴的琴弦就有一点光亮从她的身上迸发，点点光源环绕着她又四散着飞舞开，她是黑暗的空间里唯一的中心。主人的歌声第一次湮灭得无影无踪，希贝尔第一次从歌曲中感受到的不是被控制的痛苦。  
精灵敢打赌失了神一样痴痴地盯着洛思的不会是她一个人，谁能听见这般天籁神谕还能保持清醒？但是在百十人的视线膜拜中，洛思只回应了她的凝望，她回望着她，蓝色的瞳孔在秘源的光照下更加清澈了，那潭池塘中的水波中好像藏着通向另一个世界的通道。洛思的凝视只持续了片刻，很快又闭上了眼睛重新回到了自己的城堡中，希贝尔收起了匕首，遗忘了她的任务，就算此刻她主人的歌声还在某个地方彰显自己的存在感也会被洛思的音乐卷走，但银针还顶着她的指尖，那不间断的刺痛向她证明这并非一场梦境。  
洛思唱了一首又接着一首，她不再坐在椅子上，歌曲也从一开始的轻柔变得欢快起来，到最后一首歌的时候，她干脆从台上跳了下来，抱着她漂亮的琴在客人中间旋转着，并且兑现了开始的承诺，整个酒馆的人都加入了她的歌唱，参差不齐的声音并没有破坏这和谐感，反而将自由的气氛推到了高潮，希贝尔早已忘了自己站着多久，直到那乐声格外清晰直直穿透她的灵魂她才大梦初醒般回过头，洛思不知何时站在了她身后，她的秘源环绕着她们俩，那些光亮仿佛受洛思指挥一般挑逗地弹到希贝尔的额头上破碎开，星星点点装饰了她乌黑的头发，甚至还有些渗进了她脸上的刺青上，可是……一点也不痛，只有温暖在她的血管中穿行。被蛊惑着，刺客伸出手掌试图抓住什么，她不知道是想捕获那些跳跃舞蹈的秘源还是洛思，最后留在她掌心的只有一根红发，歌手向她眨眨眼，裙角擦过她的小腿飘过去，旋转带起的微风吹走了希贝尔手中的战利品。  
音乐会结束洛思笑着躲过沿路向她举起的酒杯和抛起的飞吻和口哨声，向希贝尔的方向走过来，在一步之遥的地方一只手臂突然横插进来挡住了歌手的去路。  
“洛思小姐……”商人的脸上带着几分醉意，“介不介意坐下来和我聊聊？”  
希贝尔死死盯住男人的后脑勺，没想到这次的目标并不愿意珍惜世上少有的机会多呼吸几口气，偏偏想往她的刀刃上撞。  
“啊，可惜我现在叫约瑟夫·格里布·德·皮布夫人，并不认识什么洛思小姐！”洛思惟妙惟肖地模仿着口音，“而且您已经有女伴了，这样把她冷落在一边对女士并不礼貌。”  
被提到的情人毫不在意地摇了摇手中的扇子，遮住看好戏的笑容，但眼睛里闪烁的冷漠却赤裸地暴露在空气中，洛思也变得不太高兴起来，仿似感受到了洛思僵硬的微笑下面隐藏的浓浓的厌恶，她干脆端起酒杯别过脸去全然一副不管的样子。  
商人的手的目标非常明确，但希贝尔已经丧失了本就临近告罄的耐心，如果他再不识好歹，她也不介意现在就完成她的任务，她一把截住男人的手腕别到他背后，把他压到桌面上，指尖的银针危险地向他的喉咙推近：“先生，我和这位约瑟夫·格里布·德·皮布夫人还有约会，你也不希望打扰我们吧？”他的情人被吓得手中的扇子“啪”得一声掉在地上，一声尖叫刚要冲破喉咙，就被希贝尔一眼瞪了回去，常年嗜血的森林野兽不用出声就能让贵妇犬抖抖索索夹起尾巴，洛思咂舌欣赏了半天两人苍白如纸的脸色，才挽起精灵的胳膊把他们分开了：“为什么我们不去你那里继续聊天呢，小姐？”  
她们回到了希贝尔原来的位置上，洛思一手撑着下巴欣赏希贝尔把玩着银针，精灵意有所指地暗示道：“你是不是该先说些什么，‘约瑟夫·格里布·德·皮布夫人’？”  
“实际上，”洛思在她面前晃了晃双手，用魔术师般花哨的动作比划着，最后手掌端起一簇火苗献到希贝尔面前，“我自己也可以解决，但我想给你一个英雄救美的机会好让你接受我的奖励。”  
希贝尔毫无畏惧地把手放进凶狠的火焰中，吓得洛思立刻收起了手心，精灵冰凉的手指包住了她还散发着魔法余温的拳头：“请问歌手小姐的奖励是一首安可吗？”  
“一首私人安可。”洛思把手缓缓抽出来，抱起靠在桌角的琴向楼上走去，希贝尔注视着她的步伐，等洛思回头望向她投去挑衅的目光，她突然化成了一阵烟雾消失在座位上，洛思惊讶地左顾右盼，影刃高挑的身形毫无预兆地重新笼罩着她，从背后挑起她那缕白发。  
“嗯……我猜这是你房间的钥匙。”洛思还没反应过来，希贝尔划过她腰侧的手在她眼前举起一把钥匙。  
洛思丝毫不见恼怒的神情，反而咯咯笑着去抢它，她的指间闪过一串紫色的亮光，希贝尔就感觉到麻痹感从金属端穿遍四肢，待她恢复罪魁祸首早已登上了二楼，只留下沿途的笑声等着被捉弄的对象一路捡起直到那扇被钥匙打开的门前。

她的舌尖贴上她的皮肤的那一刻，从不相信极乐之地存在的她淹没在一片欢愉之海中，海浪的拍打下肉体和灵魂剥离了，洗去了她所有的痛苦。她的主人一定在这个时候钻进了她的皮囊中，用她的嘴唇说道：“留下来吧，我愿意用一片树林为你打造牢笼，找最伟大的作曲家在你身上刻下我的名字，永远做我的小歌鸟。”  
洛思的指尖还黏着从希贝尔后背挠下的血迹，混合着汗液在她的螺纹上晕开，她擦去连希贝尔自己都不知道何时流下的泪水：“可是你们已经失去森林了。”歌唱家的字句中还夹着断断续续的喘息，动听得宛如在低吟一首挽歌，假如站立在死亡之雾弥漫中的树木能发出声音，是不是也是这般充满悲悯？  
“为我唱歌，洛思，为我唱首歌。”  
洛思抱着希贝尔的脖子把她拉下来贴着她的耳朵轻声哼唱着精灵语的歌，大概是她在旅途上学会的，她的精灵语并不标准，发音听得希贝尔想要发笑，于是她拙劣地模仿洛思口中那首歌的曲调用纯正的精灵语重复地跟唱着。每次希贝尔舔舐洛思的皮肤就多品尝到一口欢乐，洛思也报复地舔着她敏感的耳朵尖，人类软湿的舌面扫过耳垂，转移到脸颊上的刺青，精灵畏惧地向后缩，却牢牢被洛思圈住了。  
“嘘……嘘……我不会弄疼你……”洛思说着，仿佛是为了安抚希贝尔，她又哼起了那首精灵语的歌，音调时断时续，每一个断开的乐符都被湿漉漉的水声连接起来。如果小鸟口中的声音能够摸得着看得见，那它们一定就像先前在楼下表演时代替洛思挑逗希贝尔的光源一样碰撞在这两具身体上破碎开，碎裂的音符洒满了整张床，洛思的一条腿死死地在希贝尔精细的腰上下了锚，脚踵陷在精灵如树叶脉络的肌肉纹理里扎下了根，另一只脚和身下的床单搅在一起，踢出无数皱褶，铸造了一条温柔的镣铐锁在希贝尔的脚踝上，但厌恶奴隶这个身份的精灵完全不想解开，因为她知道锁链的另一端不是操控玩偶的利爪，而是另一把拴住了一只小鸟的锁，把她们紧紧地连接在一起。  
洛思的声音越发不稳定起来，她唱得越柔希贝尔的动作就越狠，精灵完全露出了锐利的尖牙，在人类的肩头、胸口、小腹上反复摩擦着，拼命控制着自己要一口咬下的欲望，她多想一口口把面前的小歌鸟吞进腹中，把这一刻永久的融合进自己的基因中，也许她就拥有了挣脱锁链的力量。她的自由之歌，她解放的钥匙，都由她的小鸟为她衔来。她把自己身体的每一部分都化成利刃，完全把洛思劈开，永夜歌唱的夜莺挂在她的刀尖上，精灵渴望她的手指此刻能变成银针，这样就能在洛思的身体深处刻下自己的名字，在那个只有自己能触碰到的地方保留着。  
当情热的火焰把她们的血液烧到沸腾的顶点的那一刻，希贝尔的牙齿还是插进了人类的肉体内，柔嫩的肉质混合着鲜血包裹着她的牙尖，无数种乐声涌进她的脑海里，但她的主人决定打破她的乐园，那首奴役之歌顽固地在每一个缝隙中冒出头，无论她如何愤怒地吼叫都无济于事，无数双手臂于洛思的乐声中伸出来从正面和背后拥抱着她，它们不断挤压着她，直到她在那逼仄却无限的空间里沉没。  
连带着她的愤怒和仇恨也一起沉没。  
希贝尔记得她在睡过去的前一秒听见了洛思问她：“你尝到了什么？”  
空白。  
只有空白。

希贝尔感觉自己睡过去了一个世纪，她从未拥有过这样平静的夜晚，但她再次睁眼的时候窗户外仍然是一片漆黑。洛思把她抱在怀中，红色的头发铺在她头下，与她鸦青色的发丝缠绕在一起，歌唱家似乎永远都不知道何时该停止歌唱，此刻她的下巴搁在希贝尔的肩线上，有一搭没一搭地哼着新的旋律，手指顺着精灵背后肌肉的纹路描绘着树叶的纹理，这让希贝尔不合时宜地想起蜷缩在树叶枯枝搭成的窝巢里的小鸟，低低笑出声来。  
“你醒啦？我还以为你会睡久一点。”  
“对我来说已经够久了。”希贝尔知道自己现在应该站起来离开，趁天亮之前完成自己已经耽搁了的任务，但是……  
“为什么你这里会有名字？”洛思抬起希贝尔的手臂，努力辨认上面的字母，“这是对你很重要的人吗？”  
希贝尔嗤笑出声：“是，但不是他们想要的那种‘重要’。”  
她抬起修长的四肢坐在床边，捡起散落在地上的衣物套在身上，感觉在把自己又塞回了笼子里。背对着洛思，她问她：“你相信世界上会有给人痛苦的歌吗？”  
“会有吗？歌声应该给人快乐，如果有这种歌曲存在，我也不会愿意开口唱它。”  
“我知道……”希贝尔转过身向洛思伸出手，洛思犹豫几秒后抓住了她。银针很容易就穿过了她指尖的皮肤组织，就着渗出的鲜血希贝尔在洛思的小臂上写下了自己的名字：“继续唱歌，洛思，让所有人都听见你的自由和快乐。”  
精灵消失得无影无踪，洛思只捕捉到了她从窗户翻越出去的瞬间，她赤裸着身子站在窗边，在月光下辨认着手臂上的名字。  
“希……希贝尔……希贝尔……”


End file.
